BADe Break up
by WOWcow
Summary: Bade songfic based on the events of "The Worst Couple" and the words of "Sunday's Best Clothes" by Opshop


**A/N: Hey guys! This is a songfic about Beck and Jade during "The Worst Couple" and I heard this song and immediately thought of them. So I just had to write this oneshot. The song is called "Sunday's Best Clothes" by Opshop. Oh and I don't own ANYTHING!**

* * *

><p>Beck and Jade were sitting in Sikowitz's class at the beginning of a new school day. Sure they were sitting next to each other and everyone knew they were a long time couple, but something was off. It was clear to everyone that they were having a bigger argument than usual. This time it wasn't about Jade scaring a new student or Beck talking to a girl to long. No, it was something far more serious and had deep reaching roots. They weren't fighting with words and angrily throwing chairs or small animals at each other (maybe not in public). The real fight was long over but its effects were still making themselves known the next day. They both had grim looks on their faces and were not talking to each other. That was until their friends starting talking and Tori's phone started buzzing. Then the anger simmering under the surface bubbled over.<p>

"Your phone's making noise."

"I think she knows that."

"You don't know what she knows."

"I know you're being obnoxious."

"OH!"

_**The truth is of no use to me**_

_**No, not this time**_

_**Let me go, let me be**_

_**Please don't bring about the worst in me**_

_**Just let me go**_

_**Let me breathe**_

Beck hated cutting back at Jade with his words. _Man, you make me happy!_ Ugh, he should have known better than to fuel the fire in their argument with his sarcastic speech. He was supposed to be the nice guy, the one who was always positive and who kept calm when no one else could. This wasn't him. He should care and want to hear her side of the story, instead of feeling suffocated by her and her constant need to control his every move. Of course, he should understand why, with her family life and all but instead his bad side was brought out. But he found himself doing it more and more often – hurting her with his words. And why? Where had it all changed?

_**If this was all but my design**_

_**Why's this not more simple now**_

_**And time will seem wide**_

_**We were living too many separate lives**_

_**I should let it go**_

_**Should let it lie**_

"I don't go in the ocean."

"Just let him finish the question!"

"I don't like the ocean!"

Jade mentally scolded herself. She didn't want to take it out on Beck by yelling at him. It only made them fight more. She knew that people thought she enjoyed conflict (why else would she seem so aggressive all the time?) and maybe it was a tiny bit true (alright very true!) but she hated it in her own life. After all her and her father would fight all the time, especially since the death of her mother. It would make her very bitter and then that bitterness would overflow into her other relationships. She needed to have something constant and steady, like a rock to hold onto in the ever-changing sea of her life. He was that something, someone. But she was finding him slipping away or was she the one drifting away? It didn't really matter. All she knew was that the gap between them was widening with every harsh word or every angry glare.

_**And so is goes and so it goes**_

_**You still fit me better than Sunday's best clothes**_

_**Why, oh, nobody knows**_

_**Oh, nobody knows**_

_**And so it goes**_

Many wondered why they had stuck with each other for so long. They could only see an angry girl and a beautiful boy. Or a confident girl and an indifferent boy. How did they work? How could they cope being in a relationship that they themselves didn't even fully understand?

_**All the use in four letter words**_

_**Tangled persuasion**_

_**Both sides left unheard**_

_**Some sense of leaping from a void into a new universe**_

_**So let this be done**_

_**Into the sun**_

They had tried to fix it with words like "LOVE" or "HATE" or "MISS" or "NEED". Tried to express what they were feeling. Neither one wanted it to end – this strange love that they had. But somehow they couldn't hit the mark. Jade would say something, Beck would hear something else. Beck would do something, Jade would see something else. There was a vacuum between them now – no sound or cry for help could be heard. Was it time to end it?

_**And so it goes and so it goes**_

_**You still fit me better than Sunday's best clothes**_

_**Why, oh, nobody knows**_

_**Oh, nobody knows**_

_**So it goes**_

_**So it goes**_

Neither could bear to do it. Sure, they had thought about it many times and once, they had even broken up for a time. But like Yin and Yang, Romeo and Juliet, fries and icecream, somehow they found their way back together again. And there was where they thought they would always stay. They needed each other, right? Right, until that fateful poker game.

"Look, I don't want to be your boyfriend if we're just going to fight all the time."

"So you want to break up?"

"I'm tired of fighting."

"Okay. I'm going to walk out that door and I'm going to count to ten. If I get to ten and you're not out there, I'm going home and we're over."

_**So I'm letting go now**_

_**If you're letting go now**_

_**Yeah, I'm letting go now**_

_**If you think you're letting go now**_

_**Yeah, I'm letting go now**_

_**If you think you're letting go now**_

_"One."_

Was this really happening?

_"Two. Three."_

Did they really want to break up?

_"Four. Five."_

Beck began to move towards the door, sighing as he went.

_"Six."_

He was tackled to the ground and struggled to get up. Maybe it would be easier if someone decided for him. But no, he made it to the door.

_"Seven."_

Beck paused, hand resting on the door handle. Could he really go back to all that fighting again?

_"Eight. Nine."_

No. He had had enough now. He had to let go of her and start again.

_"Ten."_

Jade finished counting, reeling from the shock. He hadn't come outside. He wanted it to end. She had pushed him away, just like she had with all the other people who meant so much to her. Jade moved towards the door, ready to confront him with her outrage and anger, but she stopped short. Hadn't she been the one to hurt him? And hadn't she been the one to give him this way out? She had to let him go and live his life away from where she could harm him. It was time to walk away.

_**And so it goes and so it goes**_

_**You still fit me better than Sunday's best clothes**_

_**Why, oh, nobody knows**_

_**No, nobody knows**_

_**And so it goes**_

No one could believe it. It had been a mystery to most why they had even been a couple in the first place. But it had become one of those great mysteries that will never be solved, like where a missing sock goes in the laundry or why coconuts can incite great visions. It was something that they had just accepted would always be there. Seeing them separate was something that was hard to adjust to. How could those two who had fit together so well, now be shattered into two halves of a no longer existing entity? Was every relationship doomed to fail as well, if only allowed enough time?

_**Inside us all is a place we never show**_

_**You still fit me better than Sunday's best clothes**_

_**Why, oh, nobody knows**_

_**No, nobody knows**_

_**And so it goes**_

But it was hard for them to throw away the relationship that they had built. To watch him as he moved on with **_her_**. To see her fall for someone different. Each had a special place for the other in their heart, even if no one else knew about it. They were like puzzle pieces. You don't always know how they fit together but when you put them next to each other in the right way, it becomes clear. And when they are together it is difficult to see how they could ever be apart. But there they were – two pieces who were separated by the cruel hands of reality. The reality that always fighting can never create love – all it can do is wear away at the foundation of a good relationship until it crumbles. To tell the truth, they never stopped loving each other, but that love was not strong enough to combat the fighting.

_**The truth is of no use to me**_

_**No, not this time**_

_**Just let me go, let me be**_

Did it matter who started it? Did it matter who finished it? It was done now. Swirling in a stormy sea, without their life jackets, they would have to learn to live, to be, without each other.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there was my first attempt at a songfic AND a oneshot. Phew! I'm glad that idea has finally come to fruition. Well, what did you think? Any pointers (sorry - Outsourced reference there) that you could give me to improve? You know what to do - just click the button and tell me all about it!**

**PS: I haven't forgotten about my other fic, "Trina's Twist" but I just had to get this idea out there :)**


End file.
